


[F4M] [Script Offer] Just a little bit longer should be okay… right? [Friends to Lovers] [Slippery Slope] [Confession] [Kissing] [Riding] [Unprotected Sex] [Creampie]

by Lustful_Crunch



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustful_Crunch/pseuds/Lustful_Crunch
Summary: This script is all about a precious moment between two friends. A silent moment of tension. You know the one. That moment where both of you breathe, but don’t say anything. Maintain eye contact. Where you both feel that the attraction is mutual, and that every bit of reason is soon going to melt away. It's about lust slowly take over, ignoring reason and logic in slow, feverish need and craving. A dubious decision leads to another, and that's why we tag it [slippery slope]! Hehe.
Kudos: 12





	[F4M] [Script Offer] Just a little bit longer should be okay… right? [Friends to Lovers] [Slippery Slope] [Confession] [Kissing] [Riding] [Unprotected Sex] [Creampie]

[F4M] [Script Offer] Just a little bit longer should be okay… right? [Friends to Lovers] [Slippery Slope] [Confession] [Kissing] [Riding] [Unprotected Sex] [Creampie]

This “script” is in the form of beats and loose improv. There are very few written lines, but instead is filled with general scene and soundscape directions.

\-----------------

Friends, not an established sexual relationship. But mutual attraction. On a couch.  
Either no background noise, light rain, or low music.  
A smiling, calm voice. Talk about something, casual and comfortable conversation, please just something that’s close to who you are.

Somehow they get closer. Through a hug, or a loose hair, showing a spot on the neck. Whatever seems most natural.

A silent moment of tension. Breathe slowly, no talking for a few seconds.  
Maintain eye contact. Only to sit back, and try to resume the conversation. 

Melt away as the distraction takes over. 

“Sorry no, I just got a bit distracted.. By that..”

“Yes. Yes I want to.” 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

Perhaps hands start moving. Intertwining. No much talking is needed.

Eventually a slow, tender kiss is made.

Two. 

Your hands move onto them, sounds of clothes and hands.

You move to sit on top of him.

Just breathing and kissing. No talk need besides these three separated by kisses:

“I’ve wanted this for so long.”, “Please.”, “I need to feel you.” 

Clothes being taken off, can be slow or rushed.

“Yes.. So wet for you.. Take these off so you can feel.” 

“No I have a condom in my purse, but we can just have you slide against me first.. Right?” 

Optional wet sounds here, sliding up and down his cock.

Pleasurable sounds, kisses, whimpers/moans.

Go a bit faster, only to slow down. Stop kissing. Just breathe.

“This feels all too good. You’re so hard and eager. I can feel you throb..”

“No I know. I know. I’ll get it, just.. A little longer should be fine… right?”

Continue moving. Slow and deliberate.

Get carried away.

Slow down more and stop grinding against him.

Breathe and whimper. 

And imagine sliding down onto him. Just the tip at first.

“Mhmm..?” 

“..I know..” 

Then all the way down, slowly. 

Move. Start riding him, and let go.

Under a hushed breath, after kissing say..

“Just tell me when I need to stop..” 

Keep going.

Grind and moan, slowly go faster and faster until you reach a preferred speed.

And when you want him to cum inside of you.

“..I don’t care. Cum. Cum for me. Please. Cum inside of me.”

“Yes.. Cum for me. Yes. I need it.”

“Cum for me.”

Keep repeating until he cums.

Calm down, breathe, take your time. Slow.

“Fuck.” 

“I know..” 

“Very much so but… But it just feels so good..” 

Kissing again.

“We’ll sort this out tomorrow.. Yes… But since we’ve already done it once...”

“..Why not again?”


End file.
